1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a thin-gauge composite material formed of layers of specialized carbon fibers and polymeric resins and, more particularly, to a composite carbon fiber material that is useful in an electrical contact assembly typically used in an electromechanical device.
2. Description of the Background
The use of carbon fiber material for structural applications is well known. Typically, this material is composed of multiple layers of either woven fabric or layers of unidirectional, continuous carbon fibers that are laminated together. The orientation and number of layers are chosen to meet the stiffness, strength, and dimensional stability requirements of the particular application. In typical aerospace applications the thin gauge material has between four to eight plies, with a thickness in the range of 0.030 to 0.060 inches. Various processing methods for applying heat and pressure to consolidate the layers of the carbon fiber reinforced thermoplastic and thermosetting composites include the use of autoclaves, presses, and pultrusion. These carbon fiber materials can be formed or shaped by stamping, cutting and machining. The thermoplastic composites can be successively processed, for example, consolidation can be followed by forming and welding. Although thin-gauge composite materials exist, they are not suitable for microelectronic applications presently under consideration.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/498,872, assigned to the assignee of this application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, it is proposed that an electrical contact be formed of carbon fibers that are arranged in a side by side fashion and embedded in an electrically conductive matrix. Nevertheless, both the electrical characteristics and the mechanical characteristics of this carbon fiber electrical contact are seen to be subject to improvement.
Therefore, the need arises for improvements in carbon fiber materials.